ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Answering the Callback
}} Hilgya explains how she found Durkon, and the Order considers whether to let her join them. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Hilgya Firehelm ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Kudzu ◀ ▶ Transcript Kudzu: Gwah? Gwah! Hilgya: Not now, sweetie. Mommy's making a dramatic entrance. Elan: Hilgya?!? What are you doing here? Hilgya: Loki sent me, in answer to my prayers. Elan: That's great! We totally need a cleric. Elan: No offense, Minrah. Minrah: None, taken. Roy: Wait, who is this? What's going on? Elan: Roy, don't you remember? She was the nice one in the Linear Guild. Roy: Oh, was she? I was in the gladiator arena for that whole battle. Elan: No, before that. Roy: I missed a lot of what happened in Cliffport, too. Elan: Before that! She's OG LG! Hilgya: Hey, I'm not associated with Nale anymore. That jerk left me behind in the dungeon, and I had to find my own way out. Elan: It's OK, he's dead now, anyway. Roy: I should probably be more suspicious of this, but I'm not going to complain if you're here to help save the world. Hilgya: Save the what, now? Roy: The world. That's why Loki sent you, right? Because he heard my pleas for aid at the Godsmoot? Hilgya: Sorry, I don't know anything about that. I've been praying every night to learn the location of Thundershield, and last night Loki finally answered. Roy: Huh. I guess he found a way to send help that wouldn't get the other gods mad at him. Haley: Leave it to Loki to find a loophole in the rules. Haley: Hey Hilgya, we just need to have a quick conference over here to discuss some strategy concerns, OK? Just like two minutes. Hilgya: Sure thing. No rush. It's not like I would have been getting any sleep at this hour anyway. Haley (whispering): OK, guys, here's the thing: Haley (whispering): That baby is definitely Durkon's kid, right? Elan (whispering): Oh, 100%. Absolutely. Belkar (whispering): I can't believe that bearded bastard slipped one past the guardian. Vaarsuvius (whispering): I wish to argue that none of you possibly have enough evidence to jump to this conclusion, but experience has taught me that only guarantees it to be the case. D&D Context * Minrah is a cleric, but not a very high level one, by her own admission. Hilgya is likely to be close to the Order in level, having been on a par with them at the beginning of the story. Trivia * The title is a pun on the writing trope of a Callback. * In Panel 5, Elan mentions Nale being dead, being stabbed by their father Tarquin in #913 with his corpse being disintegrated by Laurin Shattersmith in #914. External Links * 1106}} View the comic * 543325}} View the discussion thread